


entwined dreamers

by lorilann



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to write a letter than to speak face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entwined dreamers

I don’t know why I’m doing this but it’s easier to talk to someone when I can’t see their faces or their judgmental “hmms.” It’s not like I couldn't have anyone I wanted in this town, being a member of a founding family has its perks but it also sucks ass. My parents have these ridiculous standards they want me to uphold but their dirty little secrets are much worse than mine. Wow, I sound like a chick.

\-----------

We've been writing for a few weeks now and I've enjoyed conversing with you. I’m glad that you feel you can talk to me about what you’re feeling. I know I haven’t really told you much about myself but I know that I can trust you and tell you about my past. 

I feel so old sometimes, and very confused about everything. There are days when I can get through the day without any incident but other days where nothing goes right and it seems like a complete lost cause. 

My parents died years ago, it seems like centuries. I haven’t thought about them in so long but returning to Mystic Falls has made me nostalgic for my mother and father. During all of my confusing trials and tribulations, I wish for nothing more than my father’s sage advice or a meal made by my mother. Sometimes it’s almost enough to make me weep. I don’t want you to think that I am weak, my friend, but at times life has such burdens that break you down. 

At a time when I felt most carefree, I dreamed of being a doctor. It felt like such a noble profession and would make my family so proud but circumstances being what they were, came crashing into my life and throwing it into turmoil. My parents were gone and I no longer wished to be an upstanding gentleman or uphold the family name. I turned to the unsavory types that I was always warned to stay far away from but now I searched them out willingly. 

You may not understand but I was thrown back into a family that would never leave me. It didn’t matter what I had to do or what they did, I had found my place amongst this group and was relatively happy until more unforeseen but not unknown factors acted against us. I struggled for what felt like excruciating months but might have only been days and then everything went away until I was left with nothing but a shell. 

I do hope that you have made it to the end of this letter. If you have not been turned away by what I’ve said, then you will have made it to the reason that I told you part of my story. You have been my one constant in a world that I don’t understand. Human nature hasn’t changed but everything else has. Finding your letters at the end of an unspeakable day, feels me with so much joy that sometimes it’s a wonder I haven’t burst. What I’m trying to say is that I am falling for you, please don’t be scared by my confession. I don’t know if we'll ever meet but I know that I had to tell you of my true feelings regardless of you returning the sentiment. Your existence in this world has made mine far more pleasurable.

\----------

What’s the deal man? I know I didn’t react the way you wanted but you said it was okay if I didn’t like you like that. Life has been hell and it’s so much harder than it ever was just being a Lockwood. I wish I could tell you everything that’s happened to me but I don’t really know who is getting these letters. You know because you’re not writing me back. 

You talk about how great it is to have me and that you love me but you won’t even answer me. I can’t run into you because I don’t know who you are. If I ever find out who you are, I’m going to kick your ass.


End file.
